something precious
by amakuchame2
Summary: Summary: Sasuke, cowok yang di puja semua orang itu diam-diam berpacaran dengan Naruto seorang cowok yang selalu di pandang rendah / bagi Neji jika cinta sejati itu ada, maka Gaara, anak dari musuh keluarga besarnya adalah cinta sejati itu sendiri. shounen-ai/NaruSasu,NejiGaa. chapter 4 update. new chapter
1. we have something precious

**Something precious**

**Naruto's characters belong to Masashi kishimoto sensei.**

**I'm own nothing**

**Oke, here my new story. Please enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Sejak dulu yang**** P****a****ngeran**** lah yang berkuasa. Seseorang akan di hormati apa bila**** dirinya**** lebih baik dari orang lain. **

Bagi Uchiha Sasuke, ia beruntung sekali dapat terlahir dari keluarga terpandang, mendapatkan garis keturunan yang bagus, serta mewarisi tampang dan otak yang dapat di banggakan.

Sejak dulu pemuda uchiha ini selalu menganggap bahwa menjadi yang terbaik adalah segalanya. Ia selalu berusaha keras untuk menjadikan dirinya sempurna, keturunan uchiha itu selalu belajar lebih keras dari orang lain, berlatih musik, melatih skill olahraganya, serta kemampuan intelektual lain.

Dapat dilihat, Nama uchiha Sasuke bukanlah suatu kata yang asing di kalangan sekolah elite itu. Oh, siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Pemuda yang tampan, keren, cerdas, berprestasi, nyaris sempurna. Sungguh wajar bila ia di cintai dan di puja oleh orang-orang sekitarnya dan teman-temannya. Dirinya pun sering dibanggakan oleh para pengajarnya.

"hei, Sasuke-kun, kamu pingin punya pacar yang gimana sih?" ino menopang dagunya manja saat bertanya pada Sasuke.

"iya Sasuke-kun aku penasaran" tambah sakura lagi. Ucapan ino seperti komando bagi siswa lain untuk menanyakan masalah pribadi ini pada Sasuke.

Pemuda berwajah tenang itu hanya sedikit memutar bola mata onyx nya yang gelap namun indah.

Saat itu sedang ada pergantian jam pelajaran, dari pelajaran biologi ke pelajaran matematika. Seperti biasa Asuma-sensei selaku guru biologi akan keluar lebih awal sebelum pelajaran berakhir, dan Kakashi-sensei selaku pengajar matematika sudah di predisikan akan telat masuk kelas beberapa jam.

Jadi lah, siswa-siswi kelas unggulan itu memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mengerubungi idola sekolah, uchiha Sasuke, untuk sekedar mengobrol atau berkontak sosial. Ya, walau tidak semua siswa masuk ke dalam lingkaran itu, karena hanya beberapa orang sajalah yang bisa melingkar di dekat Sasuke.

"biar aku tebak, kalo Sasuke pasti suka yang badannya bagus" celetuk kiba tiba-tiba.

Sasuke hanya mendelik, ia tidak meng-iya-kan, tidak pula mengatakan tidak.

"terus yang otaknya cerdas!" kali ini suigetsu yang bersuara.

"lalu badan yang tinggi."

"sudah pasti harus populer juga!"

"dan harus anak orang kaya!"

Anak-anak lain yang ada dilingkaran itu ikut menyaut, menebak-nebak seperti apa gerangan seseorang yang dapat meluluhkan hati pangeran dari sekolah terpandang ini. Mereka asyik tenggelam dalam percakapan mereka sendiri. Sementara Sasuke, ia hanya tersenyum malas karena mau tidak mau harus meladeni mereka.

Gaara yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke berinisiatf menyikut peurut pangeran sekolah itu. Sasuke suntuk melihat Gaara yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya. Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Di sekolah ini, atau tepatnya di dunia ini mungkin hanya dia, Gaara, dan Neji saja lah yang tau seperti apa orang yang akan membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta.

Ehm, bukan hanya mereka bertiga deh, tapi satu orang lagi. Sasuke diam-diam melirik arah belakang, tepat ke meja yang ada di pojok kelas dengan ekor matanya. Diam-diam Sasuke memperhatikan sosok itu dari kejauhan.

Sosok dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan, baju yang juga acak-acakan, memakai kacamata tebal sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri saat membaca manga di mejanya.

"Hahahahaha!"

Bukan hanya Sasuke saja, tapi orang-orang yang ada di lingkarannya serta siswa-siswi lain yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing pun ikut terkejut mendengar suara tawa yang keras dan tiba-tiba itu. Sasuke menepuk keningnya tidak habis pikir.

"apa-apaan sih, si Naruto itu!" sungut sakura, salah satu orang yang ada di lingkaran Sasuke.

"entah deh, dasar anak aneh!" tambah seseorang, entah siapa.

"kita sial karena ada anak seperti itu di kelas" sahut orang lain lagi.

Sasuke tidak tahu sejak kapan topik berganti ke arah lain. Kali ini orang-orang yang ada dalam lingkarannya itu malah membicarakan uzumaki Naruto, seorang cowok penyendiri bertampang biasa saja yang terkesan cupu.

Sasuke merasakan gejolak dari dalam perutnya, jujur saja ia malas sekali mendengarkan ocehan semena-mena di sekitarnya itu. Mereka terus menghina dan membicarakan hal-hal jelek dengan angkuhnya tentang Naruto dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Muak, Sasuke amat muak dengan semua ocehan kosong itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat di bawah meja, sebisa mungkin menekan emosinya untuk tidak membentak para 'teman' nya itu, karena faktanya Sasuke tidak bisa melawan. Ia hanya terdiam meskipun kupignya amat panas karena terpaksa mendengar semua tuduhan itu.

Drrrttt..

Sasuke meraih handphone yang ada dikolong laci meja nya, ia mendekatkan layar handphone ke wajahnya untuk membaca pesan yang baru saja ia terima.

Ada sms dari Naruto, batin Sasuke. Ia tersenyum sambil melirik ke arah Naruto sekali lagi. Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdebar saat menerima senyuman segar dari Naruto. Hanya beberapa saat saja. Saat Naruto berhenti melihat ke arahnya, Sasuke mengembalikan fokus ke layar handphonenya.

'**aku menemukan sesuatu yang lucu di komik, Teme. Hehehe'** sms dari Naruto singkat dan terkesan tidak bermakna, tapi itu cukup membuat perasaan Sasuke jadi sangat membaik.

'**Dasar Dobe, bikin kaget orang saja'** balasan singkat itu di kirim Sasuke untuk Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

Diantara sekian banyak orang, hanya Gaara lah yang dapat menangkap gerak-gerik dua cowok itu. Ia tersenyum kecil, cukup senang saat melihat Sasuke yang sedari tadi tersenyum palsu saat menanggapi ucapan 'teman' nya kini sedang tersenyum tulus karena hal kecil yang di lakukan Naruto.

Gaara menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pojok kelas yang lain, kali ini di pojok depan. Mata emerald itu menatap punggung bidang dari pemuda berambut panjang coklat yang sepertinya sedang asyik mendengar kan musik dari headset yang bertengger di telinganya itu. Gaara hanya memandangnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Gaara, kau kan sahabatnya Sasuke. Tipe nya Sasuke itu yang gimana sih?" Gaara terkejut karena tiba-tiba ia ditanyai begitu saat sedang melamun. Loh? Sejak kapan pembicaraan kembali ke topik awal? "entahlah" Gaara mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Di detik Gaara tidak lagi menatapnya, Neji menolehkan kepala. Ia memandang ke arah Gaara yang kini sedang basa-basi dengan orang di sekitarnya. Neji menyandarkan tubuhnya kesandaran kursi sambil bersenandung kecil. "_**i'm addicted to you.."**_ ucap Neji mengikuti lirik dari lagu yang terdengar dari headsetnya tepat ketika mata lavendernya memandang Gaara yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

**XXX**

Panas, rasanya matahari bersinar tepat di atas kepala saja. Sasuke menghela nafas sekali lagi lantas menyesap milkshake yang ada di tangan kanannya, sementara itu taangan kirinya ia gerakan sekedar untuk mengibaskan angin agar terasa sedikit sejuk. Di bawah pohon itu Sasuke menghentakan kakinya beberapa kali, agak kesal.

"tidak bawa kendaraan lagi, tuan pangeran?"

Seorang pengendara motor baru saja berhenti di depan Sasuke. Ia membuka kaca helmnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke membalas senyum itu singkat.

"iya, boleh aku menumpang lagi?" Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman menggoda kali ini.

"my pleasure.." uzumaki Naruto membenarkan letak posisi kacamatanya, gerakan sederhana yang cukup menarik di pandangan pemuda uchiha di hadapannya.

Sasuke menoleh kan kepalanya ke kanan, kiri, depan, belakang. Tidak ada orang lagi di sekitar sini, aman. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, pangeran uchiha itu segera duduk di boncengan belakang motor Naruto.

"pakai helmnya." Titah Naruto sebelum menghidupkan mesin motornya kembali. Sasuke menyambut helm yang di berikan oleh Naruto itu lantas mengenakannya di kepala. Setelah selesai ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Naruto yang ada di depannya.

"hari ini, sebelum pulang ke rumah tolong antarkan aku kemana saja" kata Sasuke pelan. Naruto terkekeh kecil.

"as your wish.."

Mesin motor itu menderu di taman yang kosong berjalan untuk menyusuri salah satu daerah kota Tokyo. Di atas motor itu Naruto dan Sasuke memulai percakapan seru yang sangat mereka nikmati, terkadang mereka terlibat perdebatan ringan dan seringnya mereka tertawa bersama di sana.

Sasuke mebiarkan hembusan angin yang sejuk meniupi tubuhnya, berada di dekat Naruto benar-benar menyegarkan. Sasuke mendekap Naruto dari belakang. Ia sangat menyayangi pemuda itu. Amat sangat sayang.

"sepertinya kamu tambah kurus teme, gimana kalau kita makan dulu?" Naruto memarkirkan motornya di area parkir sebuah restauran.

"kenapa jadi aku yang kurusan. Dasar, bilang saja emang kamu yang sudah lapar, dobe!" sungut Sasuke, tidak rela di katai kurus padahal badannya masih seperti biasa.

"hehehe.. ketawan deh." Kekeh Naruto yang di balas tonjokan oleh Sasuke, tonjokan sayang.

"ayo makan dulu."kata Sasuke kemudian, ia melepaskan helmnya dan mengaitkan helm di motor Naruto. Naruto mengangguk senang dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Setelah atribut berkendara lepas semua Naruto berjalan di sisi Sasuke menuju ke pintu masuk restaurant.

"habis makan kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan.

"hmmm.. ke game center deh, mau?" di sebelahnya Naruto memberikan pendapat. Sasuke mengangguk.

"setelah itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi, ia mulai tertarik.

"ke bioskop? Atau mau ke taman ria? Terserah deh pokoknya kita senang-senang!" kata Naruto mantap yang direspon dengan anggukan semangat dari Sasuke. Oh, sungguh Sasuke sangat bahagia bila ada bersama Naruto. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

.

_**Say, won't you stay we can talk about nothing at all**_

_**Or sit here and make up the words as we go along**_

_**The games, we could play, may be silently write us a song**_

_**Quietly shout from the roof that we don't belong.**_

_**.**_

Mereka tiba di dalam restauran itu, duduk di salah satu meja dengan posisi saling berhadapan dan memesan makanan. Sebelum makanan datang, saat makanan datang, hingga makanan habis pun mereka terus mengobrol seru. Bersama Naruto pembicaraan apapun terasa menyenangkan. Apa itu _table manner_? Uchiha Sasuke tidak memakai itu saat sedang bersama pacar kesayangannya itu.

Iya, Pacar. Sasuke uchiha yang merupak pangeran idaman itu diam-diam berpacaran dengan Naruto, sosok yang jauuuuuuh dari bayangan 'teman-teman'nya. Ada suatu alasan tersendiri mengapa mereka berdua merahasiakan hubungan mereka.

Miris memang, tapi tidak masalah karena mereka berdua telah sepakat. Toh, mereka masih bisa bersenang senang setelah pulang sekolah seperti sekarang ini. Setidaknya seminggu dua kali kalau Sasuke beralasan tidak membawa kendaraan ke sekolah. Mereka untuk sekarang ini masih betah dengan status pacaran diam-diam, ya, entah sampai kapan..

_**They told me "may be he's crazy a little like you're"**_

_**Everyone said you're nothing but trouble**_

_**And all that i know is that i've never been here before.**_

**XXX**

"_Gochisousama deshita_" ucap Gaara sopan setelah meletakan garpu dan pisau di atas piring kosong yang baru saja selesai ia gunakan untuk makan malam.

Temari yang duduk di hadapan Gaara agak terkejut dengan itu. Mereka berdua makan di saat bersamaan dengan porsi yang sama pula. Entah Temari yang makan terlalu lama melihat porsi nasinya baru berkurang secuil, atau Gaara yang makan terlalu cepat melihat nasinya sudah habis dalam sekejap.

"kau makan cepat sekali Gaara." Suara laki-laki yang berat itu membuat Gaara menoleh.

"kebetulan aku sedang lapar." Kata Gaara sopan kepada ayahnya itu.

"mau tambah lagi Gaara?" Temari hendak membantu Gaara untuk mengambilkan nasi lagi, namun tangannya yang ramping itu segera di cegah oleh Gaara.

"tidak usah temari-nee, sekarang aku sudah kenyang kok" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum ramah.

Di hadapannya Temari mengangguk, gadis itu kembali mengambil peralatan makannya untuk menyantap makanan lagi. Sedangkan Kankuro yang duduk di sebelah Gaara hanya melirik sekali ke adik laki-lakinya itu.

"kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, selamat malam ayah, temari nee, dan kankurou nii." Kata Gaara sopan, ia menepuk pundak kankurou singkat sebelum meninggalkan meja makan itu dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Setelah tiba di depan kamarnya yang di lantai dua Gaara merapihkan piayamanya serta menyisir rambut maroon nya dengan tangan. Ia sekali lagi memastikan bahwa dirinya sudah rapih, lantas membuka pintu dan setelah masuk ia menutupnya secara perlahan. Tidak lupa mengunci pintu itu.

"sudah menunggu lama?" kata Gaara kemudian.

Sabaku no Gaara itu berjalan ke arah pintu balkon kamarnya yang sudah terbuka. Angin malam yang berhembus dari arah balkon itu membuat tirai yang ada di dua sisi pintu itu bergerak-gerak. Pemuda berkepala merah itu kini sudah berdiri di ambang pintu balkon kamar nya sambil tersenyum.

"tidak juga." Pemuda bermata seindah lavender itu tersenyum dibawah sinar bulan yang perak, rambut nya yang terurai panjang menari di tiup angin.

"aku rindu padamu Neji" Gaara menyamankan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Neji.

"oh ya? Maksudmu belum puas setelah meliat ku seharian di kelas?" Neji terkekeh pelan sambil mempererat dekapannya.

"aku tidak melihat mu seharian kok!" seru Gaara, ia merasa agak malu.

"ssstt.. jangan kuat-kuat nanti kedengaran ayahmu" Neji mengecup kepala Gaara dengan sayang.

"ah, iya." Gaara mengangguk sambil melepaskan diri dari dekapan Neji. Walaupun Gaara menyukainya, tapi lama-lama malu juga.

"anak pintar." Neji mengacak rambut Gaara perlahan

"ayo masuk dulu, kita ngobrol di dalam kamar saja." Kata Gaara dengan suara pelan, tangannya menarik tangan Neji untuk masuk keadalam kamar setelah ia merasakan udara sudah sangat dingin. Neji hanya mengikuti pemilik kamar dengan patuh.

Neji duduk di sisi kasur berukuran queen size itu dengan nyaman, di sebelahnya Gaara juga duduk sambil memandangnya.

"ada apa?" tanya Neji heran.

"eh, gak apa-apa kok." Kata Gaara ragu. Neji memandang Gaara lagi sambil tersenyum kecil. Gaara selalu terlihat tampan saat memakai seragam sekolah, tapi malam ini di mata Neji, Gaara sangat manis dengan piyama sederhana itu.

"hmm.. tadi 'kalian' bergosip apa di kelas?" tanya Neji kemudian. Ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur milik Gaara..

"siapa yang bergosip?" Gaara melakukan hal yang sama di samping Neji, membaringkan tubuhnya.

"tadi siang sepertinya kalian ngobrol seru banget." Tambah Neji lagi, wajahnya di arahkan ke arah Gaara berbaring di sebelahnya.

"oh, ternyata Neji si Tuan-tidak-perduli-sekitar itu penasaran sama obrolan orang lain ya." Gaara menatap Neji sambil menyeringai.

"nggak juga tuh, enak saja." Kata Neji datar sambil menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Wajah Gaara.

Mereka berdua mulai mengobrol mulai dari hal kecil sampai hal yang penting. Sesekali mereka saling bercanda dengan suara yang pelan. Dalam hatinya Gaara sangat bersyukur karena Neji mau datang mengunjunginya untuk ke sekian kali.

Ya, semenjak mereka saling jatuh cinta dan mereka sadar kalau cinta mereka berdua tidak di inginkan banyak orang, karena mereka berdua terlahir dari kedua keluarga yang berselisih, maka itu mereka memutuskan untuk berhubungan diam-diam. Meskipun begitu Neji tidak pernah menyesal telah jatuh cinta dengan Gaara. Begitu pula Gaara. Mereka berdua tulus mencintai satu sama lain.

"Neji, sudah hampir tengah malam. Besok sekolah pagi, sebaiknya kamu pulang sekarang." Kata Gaara memutus pebincangan mereka.

"kau mengusirku?" kata Neji sambil menyeringai.

Mendengar itu Gaara menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "iya, kalau lebih larut lagi kau bisa ngantuk di jalan. Bahaya." Kata Gaara serius.

"hm, yasudah, kalau gitu aku pulang dulu." Kata Neji malas-malasan saat bangkit dari kasur Gaara. Gaara hanya mengangguk dan ikut berdiri untuk mengantar Neji ke balkon kamar nya.

Di bawah langit malam yang hitam itu mereka saling berpandangan hanya untuk meneliti keindahan di wajah satu sama lain. Perlahan, Neji mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menjamah bibir Gaara. Memberikan ciuman yang teramat lembut dan memabukan bagi Gaara.

"oyasumi Gaara." Neji tersenyum lembut di akhir ciuman mereka.

"oyasumi Neji." Balas Gaara.

Neji menangguk, setelah berpamitan lagi dengan Gaara ia melompat kecil dari pagar balkon untuk mencapai batang pohon yang tinggi.

"hati-hati." Ucap Gaara pelan saat Neji merosot pelan-pelan dari pohon itu. Neji hanya mengacungkan jempolnya ketika kakinya sudah menapaki tanah di taman belakang rumah Gaara. Kali ini, Gaara memperhatikan Neji yang sekarang memanjat dinding pembatas di belakang rumahnya.

"see you, Gaara." Kata Neji pelan sambil melambaikan tangan sebelum ia menghilang di balik dinding.

"see you.." kata Gaara lemah yang mungkin tidak terdengar Neji.

_**And no i'll never leave if it's alright with you**_

_**Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles**_

_**And all of my life i pretend that you're there by the door.**_

_**I don't need to pretend anymore**_

**TBC**

Aaaaakkkhh...

Saya nekat bikin fanfic lagi padahal yang kemaren2 masih ada beberap fic yang belom selesai /matisana

Di chapter ini saya selipin lagu "pretend" dari bandslam. Mudah2an lagunya nyambung :3

Dan untuk di chap ini kebagian romancenya dulu, konflik akan tiba di chap berikutnya.

Jadi minta review nya dulu. ewe

Oh iya, Berhubung saya amatiran, kalo ada yang bisa. minta pendapat dong caranya bikin fic yang menyenangkan itu gimana ya? =A=

Then, arigatou gozaimasu.


	2. Prequel, when i found you

**Chapter 2 : Prequel, when i found you**

Naruto belong to masashi kishimoto

**Trima kasih buat yang sudah mereview untuk chapter sebelumnya, saya baca satu-satu dengan senang hati.**

**Dan salah satu review reques cerita tentang awal mula Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta dengan Naruto yang cupu. Well, spesial di chapter 2 kali ini cerita balik ke awal sebelum Sasuke pacaran dengan Naruto. Then, please enjoy it.**

...

Awal desember merupakan hari yang sangat dingin, Sasuke merapatkan jaketnya saat ia berjalan melalui lorong taman belakang sekolahnya yang sepi .

Soreitu Sasuke baru saja selesai dari rapat osis dan hendak kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tas nya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat setelah ia melihat di arlojinya bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 3 sore.

Namun Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat ia nyaris sampai ke penghujung lorong itu ketika di saat yang sama ekor matanya melihat ke arah bangku panjang yang ada di taman belakang. Ada seseorang yang tertidur di sana.

Entah apa yang menarik Sasuke untuk menunda nya kembali ke kelas dan malah berbalik ke arah kursi panjang itu.

"loh, ini kan—" Dan Sasuke menemukan keningnya mengernyit saat menyadari siapa yang kini sedang tertidur sangat pulas di kursi taman itu.

"—Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke meneliti sosok itu sekali lagi. Berapa kalipun diperhatikan sosok itu tetap menyerupai Naruto, teman sekelasnya yang selalu di cemooh oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

'kenapa anak ini tidur di sini?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati, ia masih ragu kalau sosok itu benar- benar 'Naruto' yang itu.

"hmm, rameen.." gumam pria pirang itu di tengah tidurnya. Sasuke makin menekuk alisnya.

"hei, Uzumaki Naruto—" Sasuke menggoyangkan pundak Naruto perlahan, ia hendak membangunkan teman sekelasnya itu, namun belum ada reaksi dari laki-laki pirang itu.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, sebenarnya ia bisa saja meninggalkan Naruto dan pura-pura tidak melihatnya yang tertidur di taman kosong itu dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini. Tapi ada sesuatu dari diri Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa itu bukan perbuatan yang baik.

"—hei, bangunlah.." kali ini Sasuke menepuk-nepuk wajah Naruto perlahan. Meskipun teman sekelas, tapi Sasuke tak pernah melihat wajah itu sedekat ini sebelumnya. Wajah Naruto yang tertidur itu begitu tenang dan damai.

Beberapa detik Sasuke menunggu lagi tapi seperti nya Naruto tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Sasuke berjongkok di pinggir kursi itu sambil memandangi Naruto.

"hei, apa kau tidak kedinginan." Kata Sasuke sambil menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

Sepertinya Naruto adalah tipe 'kebo' yang sulit bangun jika sudah terlelap tidur. Sasuke menghela nafasnya yang dingin dan berembun sekalai lagi.

**Sasuke P.o.v**

Aku memperhatikan sosok pria pirang yang tertidur di hadapanku. Bisa-bisanya ia tertidur di tempat seperti ini dengan cuaca yang bisa di bilang sangat dingin juga.

Tidak pernah ku sangka kalau aku akan bertemu Uzumaki Naruto di sini, seorang aneh yang selalu menarik dirinya dan tidak pernah bergaul dengan orang lain.

Aku memperhatikan wajah tertidur itu dengan heran. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa semua orang membencinya? kalau di lihat baik-baik Naruto itu tidak punya wajah yang jelek, bahkan ia punya alis yang bagus, bulu mata yang panjang, garis hidung yang tegas, kulit yang maskulin dan ...

Saat aku tengah meneliti wajahnya, Naruto tiba-tiba membalik tubuhnya ke arah lain. "hei kacamata mu bisa patah kalau posisimu seperti itu." Kataku lantas mengambil kacamata yang bertengger di kepalanya.

Oh, Dia seperti anak kecil kalau tertidur begini, Seingatku dia punya mata yang sangat biru seperti seorang bangsawan, mata itu mungkin akan terlihat indah saat ia tersenyum.

Ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dalam darahku saat aku berimajinasi tentang bagaimana bila cowok pirang ini tersenyum lebar di padu dengan rambut pirangnya yang segar dan mata biru nya yang cerah. Senyuman yang hanya cocok untuk dirinya.

"ugh.. lapar..." gumam Naruto di tengah tidurnya.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sasuke terkejut saat mendengar gumaman dari bibir Naruto. Jantungnya agak berdetak lebih cepat saat ia mengira kalau Naruto akan membuka matanya dan menyadari kalau ada Sasuke di situ sedari tadi, tapi—

"anak ini mengigau?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

– Ternyata setelah beberapa detik berlalu Naruto tidak juga membuka matanya, Sasuke menyimpulkan kalau Naruto masih tertidur lelap. Sasuke menghela nafas lega.

"kalau lapar harusnya kau makan, bukan tidur." Gumam Sasuke lagi kepada Naruto yang masih terlelap. Ia meraba kantong seragamnya sendiri dan mengambil dua bungkus coklat dari dalam sana lantas menaruh kedua bungkus coklat itu di atas dada Naruto.

Sasuke menyentuh tangan naruto yang dingin "dan aku tidak mau di salahkan kalau kau masuk angin." Kata sasuke sambil melepaskan jaket hangatnya dan meletakannya begitu saja di atas tubuh kekar Naruto.

Sasuke meraih pena dan selembar tisu dari dalam kantung celananya lalu menuliskan sesuatu. Ia tersenyum kecil saat menyelipkan tisu itu di dalam jaket yang ia berikan pada naruto sebelum ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang tertidur lelap itu.

**...**

Di bawah langit musim dingin yang gelap itu Naruto membuka matanya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu berat hari ini. Ia menguap sekali lagi sambil meluruskan punggungnya yang terasa pegal setelah tiduran di atas kursi kayu itu.

"hngg, buram.." gumam Naruto sambil mengusap matanya "mana kacamataku?" di detik berikutnya Naruto terlihat panik karena kacamata itu tidak lagi ada di tempat seharusnya. Tapi kemudian ia kembali tenang saat menemukan kacamata itu tergeletak aman di tepian kursi.

Naruto segera memakai kacamatanya, agak heran bagaimana bisa ia tidak ingat kalau menaruh kacamatanya di situ sebelum tertidur.

Naruto hendak bangkit dari kursi itu saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat di atas pangkuannya. Sebuah jaket abu-abu yang terllihat mahal tiba-tiba berada di pangkuannya dan dua bungkus coklat juga terdapat di sana.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya lalu memeriksa jaket hangat itu, dan sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapih meluncur begitu saja dari balik jaket.

'**aku sudah berusaha membangunkan mu, tapi kau tidur nyenyak sekali (-.-)'** Naruto tertawa kecil saat membaca tulisan itu.

**XXX**

Hari kedua di bulan desember adalah hari yang normal dan tetap dingin. Uchiha Sasuke lagi-lagi pulang terlambat karena rapat osisnya. Dan sama seperti kemarin Sasuke harus melalui taman belakang untuk menuju ke kelasnya.

Saat ini sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi wajar saja kalau di sini terasa sangat sepi.

"kau baru selesai jam segini?" Sasuke agak terkejut saat mendengar suara yang berat dan tiba-tiba itu. Sasuke menoleh tanpa berkata apa-apa ke arah taman. Mata gelapnya menangkap sosok berkepala pirang duduk di kursi taman dengan kaki bersilang.

"aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, Sasuke" Kata nya lagi dengan suara pelan sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sosok itu tersenyum sambil menyipitkan matanya yang sebiru batu kelahiran safir serasi dengan rambut pirang nya yang segar dan bagaikan surai milik bangsawan dari negeri asing. Senyuman yang hanya cocok untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Bahkan seorang Sasuke yang bagaikan pusat gravitasi yang menarik perhatian semua orang itu, kini nyaris terhisap oleh pandangan rupawan di hadapannya ini.

"kau menunggu ku?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya bingung "untuk apa?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, tapi matanya melirik ke arah jaket abu-abu yang ada di pangkuannya. "ini milikmu kan? Terimakasih ya." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, senyum yang di tujukan hanya untuk uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk lantas mengambil jaket itu dari Naruto. Sasuke dapat merasakan bahwa jaket itu jauh lebih hangat dari yang sebelumnya, sangat hangat hingga membuat wajah putih Sasuke itu kini memanas dan memerah. "tidak perlu" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

"hn, apa ini?" tanya Sasuke bingung saat ia menemukan sebuah kotak kecil berwarwarna merah dihias dengan pita manis berwarna biru dari dalam jaketnya. Sasuke melirik Naruto bingung.

"buka saja"

Segera Sasuke membuka kotak itu dengan hati-hati. Ia terpana saat melihat dua bungkus permen rasa jeruk dan lipatan kertas di dalamnya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto lagi sebentar lantas membuka lipatan kertas itu

'**mau jalan bareng dengan ku?'**

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya saat membaca tulisan itu. Sasuke menatap ragu pada Naruto, takut kalau Naruto salah menulis. Tapi Sasuke melihat Naruto mengangguk mantap setelahnya "kau suka nonton konser?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke berpikir sebentar untuk menimbang-nimbang kemudian mengangguk.

"mau nonton konser dengan ku?" kata Naruto riang. Sasuke kembali mengangguk meskipun agak ragu.

"Yeah!" pekik Naruto senang.

Di detik berikutnya Sasuke mendapati jantungnya berdetak cepat saat melihat Naruto yang tersenyum amat lebar.

**XXX**

Hari ketiga bulan desember, siang yang dingin itu Naruto duduk di kusi panjang menunggu Sasuke di taman yang sepi itu dengan perasaan gugup.

"apa aku terlalu lama?" Naruto menoleh ke arah suara yang baru datang itu. Sosok Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana sambil memikul ransel yang terlihat berat dengan tangan kirinya yang memeluk tumpukan map tebal.

Naruto menggeleng lantas berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. "tidak masalah." Kata Naruto sembari mengambil tumpukan map tebal dari tangan Sasuke.

"eh, aku bisa bawa sendiri kok."Sasuke hendak mengambil tumpukan map tebalnya kembali namun segera di cegah oleh Naruto. "aku tidak mau kau kesusahan saat jalan dengan ku" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sasuke terpana beberapa saat lalu mengangguk setuju, baru kali ini ia di perlakukan seperti itu oleh orang lain. Ini adalah sesuatu yang baru untuk Sasuke, tapi ini bukan hal buruk.

"berangkat sekarang?" tanya Naruto kemudian. "hn" jawab Sasuke singkat kemudian mengikuti Naruto berjalan ke area parkir yang sudah sepi itu.

...

Langit musim dingin itu mulai berwarna kemerahan, Setelah perjalanan selama dua jam akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat yang asing bagi Sasuke. Tempat itu seperti lapangan sempit di atas bukit yang sudah tidak pernah di kunjungi, terlihat dari sekelompok ilalang yang tumbuh menjulang tinggi di sekitar situ.

"kau bilang mau nonton konser?" Sasuke yang baru turun dari atas motor besar milik Naruto itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"memang" jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai. Sasuke menatap bingung pada cowok yang ada di depannya. "lalu kenapa kita berhenti di sini? Bukannya konsernya sudah mau mulai?"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"aku tidak melihat apapun." kata Sasuke lagi.

"tapi kita bisa mendengar semuanya dari sini." Cengiran tampak di wajah naruto.

Sasuke diam beberapa saat ketika Naruto menuntunnya untuk berjalan lebih dekat ke arah tepi lapangan itu. "konsernya ada di taman di bawah sana" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke bawah bukit.

Sasuke mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto, ia sangat takjub saat melihat di bawah sana ada sekumpulan orang ramai sedang mengelilingi panggung di tengah-tengah mereka.

Di atas panggung yang sederhana dan terbuka itu Sasuke dapat melihat beberapa orang telah berdiri sambil memegang alat musik masing-masing.

**There was something about you that sparked a tiny fire inside my heart**

**By the time it burst into flames I knew my world was torn apart.**

**Trying to catch my thoughts but they flew from me just like a butterfly **

**And when it finally settled I saw it landed by your side.**

Sasuke terpana kagum saat mendengar nyanyian yang begitu merdu dan alunan musik yang mengiringinya begitu indah bila di dengar dari atas sini.

"bagus bukan?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke. "sangat." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum senang. Senyum yang pertama kali di lihat oleh Naruto, dan itu membuat dadanya bergetar kuat.

**Take my hands and put your words for me within**

**Take my lips and show me what tongues are for.**

**If the world decided this is called a sin**

**Then let it burn, 'til it can burn no more.**

"hei, Sasuke, kau bisa berdansa?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"jangan remehkan keturunan uchiha, dobe" Sasuke menyeringai. "bagai mana dengan mu?"

Naruto tertawa kecil sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke "setidaknya kaki ku bukan kaki kiri semua"

Sasuke tersenyum geli lantas menyambut tangan besar milik Naruto. Tanpa kata-kata ia meletakan tangan itu di atas pundaknya. Mereka terdiam sebentar saat pandangan mereka bertemu sebelum tubuh mereka bergerak, berdansa mengikuti alunan musik yang indah.

**I want to hold you close to me, I want to feel you there with me**

**I want to hear you say that it wasn't wrong to fall for you**

**Seal it with a kiss 'til I can taste you on my lips**

**I want to lose myself in another world where our story can come true**

"ah, kau menginjak kakiku tuan uchiha."

"hn, salahmu sendiri."

"kenapa salahku?"

"karena sebelumnya aku hanya berdansa dengan seorang lady." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "bagaimana rasanya berdansa dengan seorang pria?"

"tidak buruk" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus.

**Morning breaks and I am woken by my tears**

**And I hold you, not knowing what to do**

"**It's okay" you tell me but I could still hear it in your voice**

**Have you been crying too?**

"hei, Naruto. Kalau konser ini selesai, apa kita akan kembali seperti biasa." Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba di tengah dansanya dengan Naruto. Ia tersenyum getir saat sebersit rasa kecewa menyelinap di dadanya.

"memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto, ia menatap onyx Sasuke dalam. Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"apa kau mau pergi dengan ku lagi besok-besok?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mendongkan kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto. "Mau!" jawab Sasuke cepat, senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya kaget saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "baiklah, tapi selanjutnya kau yang menentukan tempatnya."

Sasuke mengangguk mantap "nggak masalah!"

mereka berdua tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan dansa mereka di bawah langit musim dingin yang kemerahan.

**Drawn to where you are, no matter if you're near or far**

**It's like a magnet that pulls me towards you, always repeating**

**Still I'll choose like so - now I cannot go back, I know**

**But it's okay because you're the one who means more than the whole world to me**

******.**

**.**

**Well, demikian prequel yang bisa saya persembahkan(?)**

**Is it good or not? Karena ini cerita mendadak yang saya buat.**

**Lagu yang ada di atas itu lagu 'magnet' versi inggris, yang liriknya dibuat oleh sirhamnet.**

**And next di chapter 3 saya akan melanjutkan fic yang ada di chapter 1. Tentang konflik dan fluff nya. **

**Please review, and tell me what do you think.**


	3. I can't shake the feeling

"Bagaimana pendapatmu Sasuke-kun?" kali ini seorang gadis berambut merah muda bertanya dengan mata berbinar kepada pemuda yang duduk di tengah-tengah.

"Pendapat apa?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"tentang, kelas kita mengadakan drama saat festival" kata gadis dengan aksen china.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya cukup pajang ia menyandarkan tubuh di sandaran bangkunya. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan pendapatnya sangat penting untuk kelas ini, bukannya semua orang sudah setuju untuk mengadakan drama, lalu kenapa harus bertanya lagi padanya?

Kali ini konoha high school akan mengadakan festival yang di adakan rutin setiap tahunnya yang akan di ikuti oleh seluruh siswa di masing-masing kelas dan klub. Tentu saja kelas Sasuke juga akan berpartisipasi, dan saat ini beberapa siswa itu sedang menunggu pendapat (atau persetujuan) dari Sasuke untuk mengadakan drama.

"Hn, drama bagus juga." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah monoton seperti biasa. Pemuda itu memutar mata onyx nya malas.

"Yeah! Bagus kalau gitu!"

Selanjutnya suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara keributan di seluru penjuru kelas, antusiasme siswa selalu meningkat setiap kali akan menghadapi festival tahunan dan itu sangat mengganggu. Sasuke baru saja akan menghela nafas saat seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya sudah menghela nafas panjang lebih dulu.

"Ada apa Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke kepada teman sebangkunya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan depresi.

"Kenapa kau setuju dengan drama, Sasuke?" anya Gaara.

"Kenapa? Lagipula sepertinya mereka semua memang igin mengadakan drama." Sasuke berkata dengan santai sebelum menyadari satu hal "AH!" pekik Sasuke sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau ini..." Gaara menghela nafasnya lagi saat melihat tampang frustasi Sasuke yang sepertinya baru saja menyesali perbuatannya.

Kenapa Sasuke begitu frustasi? Penjelasan pertama ada di balik alasan mengapa para siswa menyerahkan keputusan terakhir kepada Sasuke untuk menyetujuinya. Karena Sasuke tahu kalau tidak ada orang lain yang akan...

"Baik, sudah di putuskan Sasuke-kun akan jadi pangeran nya!" kata seorang anak cewek dengan semangat membara.

tubuh Sasuke terasa lemas mendengar keputusan sedemikian rupa, ini sudah menjadi takdir yang tidak bisa terhindarkan sudah pasti kan dia akan menjadi pemeran utama dalam drama tersebut.

"Semangat, Sasuke!" Gaara menepuk pundak Sasuke sambil menghela nafas.

"Kau akan membantuku Gaara!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Gaara yang ada di pundaknya dengan erat. Matanya memancarkan cahaya yang menuntut. Gaara menggeleng cepat, sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin terlibat, tapi..

"Kalau begitu pangeran yang ke dua sudah pasti Gaara kan!"

Gaara melongo mendengar namanya di sebut-sebut, ia memandang kesal kepada Sasuke. "mustahil kalau kau tidak akan terlibat Gaara." Sasuke menyeringai, setidaknya kali ini dia tidak sendirian.

Naruto yang ada di ujung kelas terkekeh kecil di balik buku komiknya saat memandang wajah Sasuke yang kesusahan. Ia selalu menikmati macam-macam perubahan ekspresi wajah Sasuke dari kejauhan.

"Naruto, saat festival nanti apa kau bisa untuk tidak datang ke sekolah." Ucap seseorang.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara yang baru saja menyebut namanya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Iya, kau hanya akan mengganggu saja!" Tambah siswa yang lain.

Siswa-siswa yang tadi tertawa ceria tiba-tiba menjadi sangat menyebalkan di mata Sasuke. Seingatnya dari tadi Naruto sama sekali tidak mengganggu mereka, tapi kenapa mereka tiba-tiba mengintimidasi Naruto seperti itu. Sasuke menggertakan giginya.

"Kenapa? Naruto kan anak kelas kita juga." Kata Gaara heran, sebenarnya ia sebal juga karena teman-temannya seperti sedang mendeskriminasi cowok pirang itu.

"Tapi, Gaara. Semua anak juga setuju kalau anak ini sebaiknya tidak usah muncul di acara kelas kita" Dengan sombongnya siswa itu berbicara sambil memandang rendah kepada Naruto seolah stratanya jauh lebih baik dari pada uzumaki itu.

"Tidak bisa, kalau ini acara kelas berarti semua orang harus berpartisipasi." Tegas Gaara.

"Satu orang tidak berpartisipasi tidak akan jadi masalah, Gaara" bantah seorang siswa lain.

"Tetap tidak bisa, bukan hak kita untuk melarangnya!" Gaara kembali menegaskan. Perkataan Gaara memancing perdebatan di dalam kelas. Meskipun dia adalah 'Gaara' tapi tetap saja siswa-siswa itu tidak akan patuh begitu saja bila mengingat mereka sangat tidak menyukai Naruto.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya sangat erat, ia ingin berkata sesuatu saat melihat Naruto yang menundukan kepalanya. Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, padahal Gaara pun dengan mudah beragumentasi. Padahal jika ia mengeluarkan suaranya perdebatan ini akan berhenti, toh semua orang selalu mendengarkannya. Tapi kenapa susah sekali mengutarakan perasaanya.

"Baik, aku tidak akan datang ke sekolah. Aku tidak akan membantu persiapan kalian dan aku juga tidak akan menonton pertunjukan kalian." Kata Naruto kemudian. Ia hanya menatap anak-anak di kelas itu sebentar lalu kembali membaca komiknya.

"Bagus deh, kalau gitu." Seorang gadis tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Naruto, dengan begitu ia tidak perlu ribut dengan Gaara lagi. Bagaimanapun sabaku no Gaara adalah SABAKU NO GAARA, salah satu orang yang berpengaruh di kelas bahkan di sekolah ini.

_**There will come a time when someone accuses you of telling lies**____**  
**__**And they'll try and hurt you with their heartless words and judging eyes**____**  
**__**Even if the world turns on you and won't believe a word you say**____**  
**__**And even if they make you wear a crown of thorns upon your head**__**...**_

"Naruto akan datang ke festival, atau aku tidak akan berpartisipasi" suara Sasuke yang mengintrupsi itu membuat kelas hening bebeapa saat. Tidak biasanya seorang uchiha Sasuke memihak salah satu siswa.

Seluruh anak kelas kini memandang Sasuke heran. Sementara Sasuke sendiri tersenyum dalam hatinya, ia bersyukur suara itu akhirnya keluar juga. Selama ini dia selalu ingin untuk mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan, ia ingin untuk memberi tahu teman-temannya kalau Naruto sama sekali bukan anak yang buruk, ia ingin untuk mengatakan kalau ia sangat mengagumi Naruto dari dalam hatinya.

Terdengar suara bisik-bisik di antara kerumunan anak-anak kelas. Mereka tahu uchiha Sasuke selalu sungguh-sungguh dengan kalimatnya. Membantah Sasuke selalu akan berakhir buruk.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu Naruto boleh berpartisipasi." Keputusan itu di buat oleh seorang gadis berambut merah muda setelah semua orang menyetujuinya. Sasuke tersenyum lega saat menatap Naruto.

'**Hei, dobe. Aku berhasil mengatakan nya. Lain kali aku akan mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu.' **Begitulah isi pesan yang ia kirim ke handphone Naruto.

'**Aku tunggu, teme.'** Naruto menyeringai saat mengirimkan pesan itu kepada Sasuke.

'**Tidak akan lama lagi.'** Sasuke menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang tulus untuk orang yang ia cintai jauh dari lubuk hati nya.

_**I will stand and be the one**____**  
**__**To wipe away those tears you shed**____**  
**__**And when someone's hurt you**____**  
**__**Let me be the arms you can run to**__**...**_

Gaara menghela nafasnya lega untuk periode kali ini. Melihat sahabatnya yang mengalami kemajuan membuatnya cukup senang. Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke mulai berani mengungkapkan apa yang ia pikirkan. Gaara tidak tahu kenapa mereka harus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, padahal lebih mudah bila semua orang mengetahui nya.

Tapi Gaara tidak pantas memiliki pikiran seperti itu dia sendiri menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan seseorang yang sangat ia sukai. Gaara menoleh ke pemuda bersurai panjang yang duduk di kursi depan. Tidak seperti penghuni kelas lain, Neji selalu terlihat tidak pernah terlibat dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya.

Ya, Gaara sendiri menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Neji. Sasuke dan Naruto juga pasti memiliki alasan sendiri mengapa mereka menyembunyikan hubungan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, gimana kalau pangeran yang ke tiga Neji saja?" cetus seorang gadis berambut cepol dua, namanya Tenten.

Perkataan Tenten menghentikan aktivitas diskusi untuk beberaa saat. Sebagian besar penghuni kelas memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh arti, termasuk Sasuke.

"Tenten.. kau berkata apa sih?" ino berbisik dalam keadaan hening, meskipun suaranya pelan tapi suaranya bisa di dengar oleh siapa saja.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Tenten polos. Ia memiringkan kepala, heran mengapa semua orang seolah ingin menelannya saat ini.

Ino menghela nafas, tidak habis pikir dengan kepolosan temannya itu. Bagaimana bisa ia menyarankan Neji sebagai pangeran ke-tiga bila Gaara yang menjadi pangeran ke-dua nya. Hampir di seantero sekolah tahu kalau hubungan sabaku dan hyuuga itu teramat buruk. Begitu pula dengan Neji dan Gaara sebagai keturunannya.

_**The two of us have something precious**____**We must protect no matter what**__**  
**__**But there will come a time When our own strength alone won't be enough **__**  
**__**Even if all hope is lost and somehow you and I lose our way**____**  
**__**And even if the darkness comes and tries to take you far away**__**...**_

Jangankan menyatukan mereka berdua di atas panggung yang sama. Di dunia ini bahkan tidak ada tempat bagi mereka agar bisa berdekatan dengan jarak kurang dari 10 meter. Jika ada Gaara, tidak mungkin ada Neji. Begitulah teorinya.

Neji dapat melihat saat ini Gaara sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih. Ia tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh pemuda itu dan ia juga tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. sekarang ini ia merasakan hal yang sama. Mengapa susah sekali menunjukan pada dunia kalau mereka saling mencintai.

'**jangan sedih, aku akan kerumah mu lagi nanti malam. Karena besok minggu aku bisa lebih lama di rumahmu :p'**

Gaara merasakan wajahnya memerah saat mebaca pesan dari Neji, ia menatap pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya sambil mengetik sebuah pesan di handphone mahalnya.

'**Nanti malam ku buatkan makanan kesukaanmu.'**

Neji menganggukan kepalanya ke arah Gaara setelah mebaca pesan itu.

_**I'll become the light that shines down enveloping all dark you see**____**  
**__**I'll hold you close and won't let even God above take you from me**__**  
**__**.**_

_**So everything that makes me whole**__**  
**__**Belongs to you I'll give my heart and soul**____**  
**__**I'm yours**_

**XXX**

"Hei, pangeran. Kenapa kau diam saja?" Naruto berkata sambil menempelkan sebungkus es krim dingin di pipi Sasuke.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, dobe." Sasuke mendesis lantas mengambil es krim rasa coklat dari tangan Naruto.

Di saat Naruto duduk di sisinya Sasuke dapat merasakan kenyamanan yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan dari siapapun. Sasuke menatap Naruto dari samping sambil tersenyum. Pemuda berkulit tan itu benar-benar gagah dan keren, dia juga orang yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Sasuke selalu measa bersyukur setiap kali mengingat kalau uzumaki Naruto itu adalah kekasihnya, tapi mengapa..

"Hei, dobe. Kenapa semua orang membenci mu?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa sadar. "eh, maksudku kenapa..." Sasuke merasa gugup di kalimat selanjutnya, ia takut kalau perkataannya menyinggung Naruto.

"Hm.. kenapa ya?" Naruto seolah sedang berpikir. "Mungkin karena pacarku adalah seorang yang di sukai oleh semua orang." Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak rambut raven Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku bukan bermaksud untuk..." Sasuke berkata ragu-ragu dan hanya melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya saja.

"Aku juga heran, padahal aku jauh lebih keren dari mu, Teme! hehehe" Kata Naruto narsis membuat Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Pfft, dasar dobe, gaya rambutmu aja aneh gitu gimana bisa keren. hahaha" Sasuke tertawa kecil sambil menikmati es krim coklatnya yang terasa makin manis. Ia tidak sadar kalau rambutnya sendiri jauh lebih aneh dari Naruto.

"Temee!"

Di detik berikutnya terdengar suara Sasuke yang mengaduh karena pipinya di cubit gemas oleh Naruto.

_**Hey, i'd never laughed like this in my live. Forgetting all of the bitter strife.**_

_**I know, i've made mistakes.**_

_**Even so, i'm glad i kept my feet on that path,**_

_**Because it's brought me to where i am today, i'm here with you**_

Sama sekali tidak ada yang patut di benci dari Naruto. Well, dia memang aneh dan suka menimbulkan masalah, tapi itu sama sekali bukan alasan untuk membenci dan merendahkannya. Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Naruto. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana hangatnya tubuh berkulit tan itu.

"Di festival nanti, kau pasti datang kan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. "pasti bosan kalau tidak ada kamu." Suara Sasuke yang terdengar manja membuat Naruto tersenyum geli.

"Tentu saja. Tuan pangeran" Naruto mengangguk mantap. Teringat lagi olehnya kejadian di kelas tadi siang saat Sasuke berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suaranya agar bisa membela Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkan pendapat atau pandangan orang lain tentang dirinya, ia juga tidak butuh untuk di bela orang lain, karena ia juga enggan berbaur dengan orang lain yang tidak menyukainya. Tapi ia harus mengakui kalau ia tadi sangat bangga karena Sasuke-nya itu perlahan mau menunjukan perasaannya kepada orang lain. Naruto menatap Sasuke lembut.

"Sasuke, boleh aku cicip es krim mu?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Kau pelit"

"Salah sendiri Cuma beli satu."

"Kau sangat pelit."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan kesal. Naruto membalas itu dengan cengirannya untuk Sasuke.

"Kau mau?"

"Iya"

"Baiklah" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lalu menyodorkan es krim di hadapan wajah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum riang, baru saja ia hendak menggigit es krim itu tapi Sasuke segera memakannya.

"Temee.." Naruto cemberut sambil melipat tangannya. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil lalu kembali memposisikan tangannya yang memegang eskrim di depan Naruto.

"Iya deh.. ini, makan saja."

"Nggak mau"

"Jangan ngambek, makan aja.."

"Nggak mau."

Sasuke menyeringai menatap wajah cemberut Naruto yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"Waaa.. Sasuke. Kamu ngapain sih." Naruto histeris saat rasa dingin menyelimuti pipi sebelah kirinya. Sasuke baru saja melumuri wajahnya dengan sisa es krim coklat tadi.

"Hahahahaha"

"Sasuke, kau ini..."

"Kau terlihat manis Naruto" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai lagi lalu menjilati pipi Naruto seperti anak kecil yang menjilat lolipop kesukaannya, membuat wajah Naruto berubah merah.

"hei, teme. Hari ini kita mau main ke mana?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang selalu memikat Sasuke.

"hn, terserah. Hari ini kau yang menentukan." Kata Sasuke kemudian. Sudah terbayang di kepala Sasuke kalau sekali lagi ia akan melewati hari yang menyenangkan bersama Naruto.

"mau ke kebun binatang, teme?" tawar Naruto setelah berpikir agak lama.

"ide bagus! Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana!" Jawab Sasuke semangat.

"selanjutnya, ayo kita pergi ke taman bermain yang ada di sana, gimana?" tawar Naruto lagi yang di balas anggukan oleh Sasuke, seolah Sasuke menunjukan kemana saja ia mau asal bisa bersenang-senang dengan Naruto.

"ayo berangkat dobe!" segera Sasuke berdiri dan menarik tangan Naruto yang sedikit lebih besar darinya itu.

"tapi kita makan dulu ya teme." Naruto ikut berdiri dan segera memakai helmnya.

"oke, hari ini giliran mu yang teraktir makannya!" Sasuke juga segera menyambar helm nya.

"oh, oke deh!" jawab Naruto lantas membantu Sasuke memakai helmnya.

Sasuke tersenyum senang saat matanya menatap mata safir milik Naruto.

"arigatou, dobe, i love you" ucap Sasuke tulus sambil mengecup pipi Naruto sebelum mereka berdua naik ke atas motor besar milik Naruto.

_**I'll keep my head held high**____**  
**__**Always looking at the not too distant sky (And I promise you)**__**  
**__**We will go far where the stars all are**____**  
**__**'Cause we'll be connected by our joining hands**____**  
**__**Smile and all of my tears dry**____**  
**__**And this love of our will never die**_

**XXX**

Neji membuka pintu ruang atap sekolah, planning nya untuk siang ini adalah untuk beristirahat di atap sekolah sambil menunggu kegiatan klub sains di mulai. Tapi...

"Gaara, kau di sini? Sedang apa?" Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia agak terkejut karena menemukan sosok itu di tempat ini.

"aku... mau menunggu di sini sampai klub seni di mulai." Kata Gaara ragu.

Sepertinya Gaara juga terkejut karena ia menemukan sosok Neji di tempat yang sama. Neji menghela nafas saat mendengar jawaban itu, ternyata mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"hey Neji, jarang sekali kita bisa bicara seperti ini saat siang hari" ucap Gaara riang, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan Neji. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh Neji di bawah sinar matahari.

_**Look into my heart you'll find nothing but a hole filled with deep desire**__**  
**__**Been blinding me so I couldn't see how a heart hungry yearns for fire**__**  
**__**From friendly to making memories, the more I see new, the more I need you**__**  
**__**No don't stop, my head if reeling, I know you're here, but I can't shake the feeling**_

"Gaara..." perlahan-lahan Neji melepaskan pelukan Gaara barusan dan memberi jarak antara mereka berdua. Ia membalikan badannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu, pemuda bermata perak itu tersenyum lembut pada Gaara sekilas sebelum ia menarik knop pintu dan Pintu atap sekolah itu kembali terbuka.

"kau mau kemana Neji?" tanya Gaara saat ia merasakan Neji akan meninggalkannya.

"mencari tempat lain, kau istirahat saja dulu di sini" kata Neji tulus sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menundukan kepalanya.

Dirinya , Neji, dan semua orang tahu bahwa hyuuga dan sabaku tidak seharusnya berada di tempat yang sama. Mereka tidak di takdirkan untuk bersama. Karena itu sekarang Neji memilih untuk menjauhi Gaara saat ini.

"_**please don't leave me.**_" Neji menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara Gaara. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada pemuda berambut merah.

"Gaara..." suara Neji berubah lembut saat mendengar permohonan Gaara yang demikian.

Neji menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang di sekitar sana. Setelah merasa aman, Neji segera menutup pintu satu-satunya yang ada di sana dan menguncinya dari luar. Keturunan Hyuuga itu berjalan ke arah Gaara dan berhenti di hadapannya untuk membelai surai merah milik Gaara.

"ada apa?" tanya Neji lagi. Ia memandang lekat ke arah mata Gaara yang menunjukan kesepian.

"kenapa rasanya kau akan selalu meninggalkanku?" Gaara bertanya sambil tersenyum getir.

Oh, apa Gaara selalu merasa seperti itu?

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Neji mengangkat dagu Gaara dan menatap kedua iris berwarna emerald itu lekat-lekat. Lalu mencium bibir Gaara dengan sangat lembut untuk beberapa saat di bawah terik matahari. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya melalui ciuman itu kepada kekasihnya.

"aku tidak akan pergi, Gaara"

_**He held out his hand, it was small nothing grand**_

_**Who knew that joy was hiding all along and began to grow?**_

_**I know that i must tell you the truth, **_

"_**When you look at me, there's no way i can just leave."**_

_**TBC**_

Ahahahaha

Porsi NejiGaa nya saya perkecil karena, well.. pada mengharapkan NaruSasu.

Tapi sebenarnya secara pribadi saya suka sama pair nejigaa nya, mungkin chap depan saya panjangin lagi. Hohoho

Btw saya nyelipin lagu my dearest versi english yang liriknya di buat sama Amanda Lee terus Romeo and Cinderella versi english yang liriknya by JubyPhonic. Ileve these songs

Oh iyaa, banyak para readers yang menganggap naruto miskin ya?

Sebenernya bagus juga, tapi gak bagus juga sih /halah

Karena NARUTO ITU GAK MISKIN LOH...

Dari awal salah saya mungkin yang gak bisa gambarin naruto dengan benar.

Naruto itu lebih ke sosok yang cuek dan jarang perduli sekitar. Tapi dia gak miskin, walau gak bawa mobil mewah toh dia punya motor besar kan? Ya, Meskipun gak se-kaya sasuke tapi tetep dia bukan pangeran miskin.

Hihi.. and thank you buat reviews sebelumnya, dan untuk chapter ini how do you think? Please give me more reviews ^^


	4. step by step

"Aaargghhh.."

Sasuke mendudukan tubuhnya dan meyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon saat berteriak frustasi, Ia melemparkan gulungan kertas yang sejak tadi di bacanya itu secara sembarang.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke? Tidak bisa menghapal naskahnya?" Naruto yang berada di sisi pohon yang lainnya menoleh ke arah pemuda yan memiliki mata paling gelap.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto berjanji untuk menemani Sasuke berlatih drama. Maka, sekarang di sinilah mereka di sebuah lapangan kosong yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi, tempat di mana hanya ada mereka berdua saja itu lah kini Naruto sedang memenuhi janjinya untuk menemani Sasuke.

Sudah hampir 2 jam berlalu dan suasana kini telah di dominasi warna lembayung, latihan berjalan cukup baik sampai saat ini. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba berteriak frustasi.

"Bukan gitu, Naruto. aku hanya..." Pemuda berwajah putih itu menghela napas sambil melihat malas ke arah naskah yang sudah tergeletak bebas di atas tanah.

"hanya apa?" Naruto menunggu kelanjutan kalimat gantung Sasuke.

Sasuke belum menjawab, pemuda itu malah menggeser tubuhnya untuk merapatkan dirinya dengan Naruto, sedikit menikmati rasa hangat dari tubuh atletis Naruto.

"aku tidak suka adegan ciuman di sana." Kata Sasuke kemudian

Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Oh, gitu.."

"kenapa kau hanya komentar begitu, Dobe?"

"apa yang salah dengan komentar ku?"

Rasa jengkel kini terlihat kentara dari raut wajah Sasuke.

"aku akan berciuman dengan gadis pemeran utama di drama ini, loh." Terang Sasuke

"lalu?"

"dan itu akan jadi..." Sasuke berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terdengar memalukan "mungkin ciuman per.." Sasuke melirik Naruto "..pertama ku."

Naruto tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum lebar saat Sasuke terlihat sangat manis saat ini, tapi .. "wah, begitu ya.." jawaban Naruto menunjukan seolah tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Ok, sekarang Sasuke benar-benar jengkel dengan respon Naruto yan Biasa Saja itu, ia mengepalkan tangannya seolah ia hendak memukul pemuda pirang bermata indah di hadapannya itu.

"Mau, melanjutkan latihannya, Sasuke?" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum "aku akan menjadi lawan mainmu kali ini"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum bertanya "maksudmu latihan di adegan ciuman ini?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap, ia mengambil naskah yang tadi di lempar sembarang oleh Sasuke dan membacanya sekilas. "Yap, tidak masalah kan?" Kata /Naruto sambil menunjukan senyum yang menggoda. "Sama sekali tidak masalah." Jawab Sasuke antusias.

Setelah membaca naskah itu beberapa saat, Naruto mengmbil tempat di hadapan Sasuke. Ia menatap pemuda berambut biru gelap itu dengan pandangan yang tenang dan penuh dengan kesungguhan. Sasuke yang di tatap dengan pandangan yang tak biasa dari Naruto pun merasa sedikit terpesona.

"Meskipun seluruh dunia membenci kita, apa kau mau berjanji akan selalu ada di sisiku?" Kata Naruto kemudian dengan suara yang menurut Sasuke suara itu teramat menenangkan di telinganya.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali fokus pada dialognya.

"Tentu saja, aku berjanji." Kali ini Sasuke dapat mengatakan dialognya dengan penuh kesungguhan.

Naruto tersenyum lembut sebelum mengecup ujung jemari Sasuke. "Kalau begitu aku juga bersumpah akan mendampingimu selamanya, Sasuke"

Mendengar namanya di sebut dengan nada yang begitu indah, tak heran kalau kini wajah Sasuke mulai memerah. "Jaga sumpah mu itu, Naruto" Balas Sasuke sambil memandang lurus ke arah Naruto.

Langit sore itu berwarna jingga saat Naruto menjamah bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya sendiri, menciumnya lembut untuk pertama kali, mata mereka terpejam dan jemari mereka bertaut seolah jemari-jemari mereka memang tercipta untuk satu sama lain.

**XXX**

Konoha high school, sekolah kalangan orang-orang dengan strata _middle-up _itu hari ini akan dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam orang. Acara festival sekolah di sini selalu ramai dan menyenangkan.

Di bagian tengah gedung sekolah itu terdapat sebuah aula megah yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat yang paling di penuhi oleh pengunjung. Ya, itu adalah aula tempat yang menjadi pusat acara festival.

Dan di atas panggung berukuran cukup luas dalam aula itu seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda tengah berdiri di sana, gaun putih yang indah membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Sakura sedang berlatih memainkan perannya sebagai seorang putri sebelum pertunjukan di mulai beberapa jam lagi.

"Oh, pangeran.. andai saja aku bisa, aku ingin bilang pada orang-orang itu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu." Kata sakura dengan lancar membacakan dialognya.

Di hadapannya, seorang pemuda bermata langit-malam berdiri dihadapannya dengan gagah, baju nya yang ala pangeran dari negeri dongeng itu telah menyita perhatian dari bebarapa pasang mata. Sasuke membungkukan tubuhnya ke arah lawan mainnya.

"aku minta maaf padamu, tapi aku juga berjanji kalau suatu hari nanti aku pasti... AWAS SAKURA!"

Brugh!

Suara dentuman yang kuat itu cukup membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Kyaaaaaa"

Suara teriakan yang nyaring itu seolah menulikan telinganya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-san"

Suara orang-orang yang memanggilnya kini membuat kepalanya sakit. Semakin sakit sampai ia melihat darah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya dan menetes ke lengan bajunya, sampai ia merasa semua memudar, namun tak menghilang.

"kau tidak apa-apa sakura?" Sasuke tersenyum lemah saat ia teringat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kejadian barusan begitu cepat, saat lampu panggung tiba-tiba jatuh dari atas sana dan nyaris menimpah sakura, secara reflek Sasuke segera memasang badannya untuk melindungi gadis itu. ia sempat melindungi dirinya sendiri, namun tetap saja ia terluka parah.

"Sasuke-kun..hiks... terima kasih.. maaf...hiks" Sakura merasa bersalah dan merasa amat berterimakasih pada Sasuke, ia berkata sambil terus menangis. Nyawanya hampir saja dalam bahaya kalau saja lawan mainnya itu tadi tidak memasang badan untuk melindunginya.

Sasuke hendak tersenyum dan ingin berkata 'tidak masalah, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja' kepada gadis-merahmuda itu, namun ia merasa bibirnya terasa tidak mau terbuka. Nyeri menjalari tubuhnya, lantas ia merasa semua menghitam.

"Sasuke, ayo ke uks atau rumah sakit!" Gaara berada di barisan paling depan saat itu untuk menolong sahabatnya, namun saat pemuda-merah itu hendak menopang Sasuke, tubuh Sasuke sudah bergerak menjauh.

"Anak ini, biar aku saja yang menolongnya."

Gaara da semua anak-anak kelas yang ada di sana segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang baru saja mendominasi. Di hadapan mereka seorang pemuda dengan tinggi semampai serta kulit berwarna tan nya yang khas kini tengah berdiri menopang Sasuke.

"Naruto.." desis Gaara, nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat.

Pemuda itu dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dengan tangannya yang atletis dan bagus.

"Kau kan **'Si Naruto' **berani sekali kau menyentuh Sasuke!" seseorang menghentikan Naruto saat ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk membawa Sasuke menjauh.

"Kami yang akan mengantar Sasuke, dan kau..."

"DIAM dan jangan sentuh aku dengan tanganmu!"

Anak-anak sekelas itu serentak terkejut dengan suara yang terdengar dalam dan kuat barusan.

Naruto kini memandang 'teman-teman' sekelasnya itu satu persatu dengan matanya yang dingin. Bagi mereka yang sedang melihat mata Naruto itu dalam sekejap dapat melihat keindahannya di sana, warna biru yang segar dan dalam bagaikan perpaduan warna es dan permata. Mereka tertegun. Karena mata itu kini seolah hendak menusuk mereka.

"Aku akan mengutuk kalian seumur hidupku bila terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke!" Pemuda pirang itu berkata dengan mimik serius, sebelum ia kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya cepat-cepat membawa Sasuke keluar dari kerumunan. Saat anak-anak kelas yang lain kini terpaku, bingung, bahkan takut akan ancaman Naruto barusan.

Naruto yang itu baru saja mengancam mereka dengan matanya yang indah namun tajam, Naruto yang selalu mereka rendahkan itu baru saja menunjukan taringnya. Mereka merasa tidak terima, namun mereka mengakui ada sesuatu dari Naruto yang telah mengintimidasi mereka.

**XXX**

Untung saja sekolah mereka adalah sekolah elite yang juga berada di lingkungan elite. Ada rumah sakit yang paling bagus di sana. Naruto berlari keluar gedung sekolah secepat yang ia bisa, lantas memanggil taksi untuk segera membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit.

Naruto panik, ia memandang pemuda tampan yang hanya diam saja dalam pelukannya. Pemuda itu selalu tersenyum manis sambil memamerkan kecantikan onyxnya ketika di dekat Naruto, namun kini pemuda itu bahkan tak memuka matanya. Naruto makin panik saat mencoba menghentikan darah segar yang mengalir dari kening Sasuke.

.

"aku mohon.. jangan biarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu, Sasuke" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya di depan pintu ruangan dalam rumah sakit itu. ia memaki dirinya sendiri berkali-kali karena bisa-bisanya ia membiarkan ini terjadi pada Sasuke.

Naruto merasakan ototnya menegang. Ia belum –atau tidak akan pernah siap bila sesuatu yang buruk menimpah Sasuke. ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana bila saja ia tidak bisa melihat senyum Sasuke lagi, tawa Sasuke yang kadang mengejek, atau ekspresi Sasuke saat marah, atau apapun itu. yang jelas Naruto tak ingin Sasuke menghilang dari nya.

"Anda yang mengantar anak yang bernama Sasuke itu, apa kau keluarganya?" Naruto agak tersentak ia tidak sadar karena seorang dokter tiba-tiba muncul dari sisi kirinya.

"Saya bukan keluarganya, tapi saya teman baiknya." Naruto menarik nafas "bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

Hening beberapa saat, Naruto melihat dokter tua itu menundukan kepalanya. Rasa dingin menggerayangi tubuh Naruto. kini ketakutan benar-benar menghantuinya. "jawab aku.. BAGAIMANA KEADAAN SASUKE?!"

"maaf, dia sekarat."

"apa? Sekarat? Kalau begitu segera tolong dia, obati dia!" suara Naruto meninggi namun terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan. Oh, ayolah tolong Sasuke... pinta Naruto dalam hatinya.

"untuk menolong Sasuke, kami harus menerima data kalau keluarga Sasuke sudah melakukan administrasi dan..."

Drag!

Tangan Naruto tidak terlalu saskit paska menonjok dinding barusan

"kau Sedang bercanda atau apa?!" Mata pemuda pirang itu memerah marah. "selamatkan Sasuke sekarang juga atau ku tuntut rumah sakit ini!"

"tapi.."

"Aku urus administrasinya sekarang juga!" Naruto mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menunjukan sebuah ID Card pada dokter tua itu. "Aku punya uang yang kau mau!"

Dokter itu terpana melihat jumlah uang di dompet Naruto, terlebih lagi saat melihat nama Uzumaki di ID Card milik Naruto. di tambah lagi saat Naruto berkata "Orang yang ada di dalam sana itu seorang Uchiha. Dia Uchiha Sasuke!"

"baiklah kalau begitu..." tidak mau mengalami penyesalan seumur hidup bila melawan dua keluarga terpandang itu. dokter tua segera masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan Sasuke. kemarahan Naruto barusan benar-benar membuatnya gentar.

**XXX**

Mereka sudah berlatih siang dan malam, sudah berminggu-minggu melakukan semua persiapan ini, sudah mengerahkan seluruh yang mereka bisa untuk pertunjukan ini.

Namun, Sasuke kini tengah terluka. Bila pemeran utama dalam sebuah cerita menghilang, maka drama inibisa saja tidak akan pernah berlagsung. Terlebih lagi sakura masih menangis, Gaara juga terlihat amat panik dan khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya. Mereka benar-benar kacau.

"Pertunjukan harus di lanjutkan..." Kata ino tiba-tiba.

"Benar, aku bahkan bergadang sampai tengah malam untuk mendesign kostumnya" sambung Matsuri.

" aku sudah berlatih berhari-hari untuk mendalami peranku" sambung anak yang lain.

Hening beberapa saat.

"sudah banyak yang kita lakukan, pertunjukan harus tetap berlangsung" Kiba ikut berseru.

"setujuuuuu!"

Tak lama kemudian anak-anak itu jadi antusias. Mereka kini kembali semangat untuk melanjutkan pentas drama ini.

"dan pemeran utamanya harus digantikan."

"tapi siapa?"

"oh, alangkah banya cowok tampan di kelas kita."

"tapi yang cocok jadi pangeran hanya Sasuke, Gaara, juga... Neji."

"Aku?"

Neji terkejut saat semua mata kini tertuju padanya.

**TBC**

**Maaf singkat banget!**

**Maaf untuk typo!**

**Maaf juga karena udah lama gak update! Huhuhuhuhu..**

**Ending yang gantung, huh.. **

**Jujur aja saya masih agak bingung dalam hal memilih kata untuk penulisan fanfic. Dan well hasilnya jadi gini :'D**

**Next chapter saya usahakan lebih cepat update, moga2 gak ada halangan membentang lagi.**

**Makasih buat yang udah baca, makasih buat saran dan kritik membangun yang kalian tuulis di kolom review. Makasih untuk semua feedbacknya deh, laf you.. :'D**


End file.
